


Small Wonders

by seasalticecream32



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is asexual, but that doesn't mean he can't love Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Wonders

Molly Hooper learned a lot about spectrums with Sherlock. She learned that he could bring her flowers and he could give her kisses and he could hold her when she was scared. She learned that he could love her though he had loved others. She learned he did not love her less than Lestrade or Irene or any other past love.

She learned there were a thousand different ways that Sherlock could love her. He would choose to rest on her couch and run his thumb over his knuckles while he strode through his mind palace. He would deduce her favorite candy and she’d find a stack of them at Bart’s, when he was away. He would bite his tongue and purse his lips when he deduced something unflattering and he would give her a pointed look to ask permission to reveal whatever he’d found. He would whisper in her ear little jokes as they whirled through crime scenes together.

Sherlock included her in so many aspects of his life. He loved her in every full way he was able.

She learned a lot of terms that he’d learned late in the game.

Terms like biromantic. Terms like asexual. Terms like sex-repulsed.

He’d learned them too late, but he’d made sure she didn’t have to. He’d made sure that she didn’t have to wonder why he never touched her intimately. He’d made sure she never felt at fault when he’d scurried away, that she’d never felt he was disgusted by her. And when he’d told her, he’d had so much fear in his eyes that she’d knew he’d been rejected before.

So Molly made sure that Sherlock never felt burdened by her sexuality. She made sure that she never pushed him too far or made him uncomfortable. She made sure she never made him feel inadequate and broken. It had taken a long while to learn how to help him with all that he’d suffered under for so long, but Molly Hooper made sure Sherlock knew he was loved as whole as he was. She made sure that he knew she never thought him incomplete.

And Molly reveled in the small wonders and grand moments of love between them. Sherlock may love her in his own way, but she never doubted.


End file.
